


No, I don't have a boyfriend

by lilithfatale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bachelorette parties are uncomfortable for queers who have given up on love, Caitlin is tired, Killer Frost is the bitter gay villain of my dreams, One Shot, When will Caitlin catch a break, anti-fluff, anti-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithfatale/pseuds/lilithfatale
Summary: Caitlin is tired of this shit. Her powers, her love life, and especially a bachelorette party where everyone else is in a happy loving relationship...except her.It's almost a relief when Amunet's henchman makes an appearance and Killer Frost takes over...A bitter single queer rewrite of Ladies Night Out. I'm not sorry!!!!





	No, I don't have a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this if you want fluff or romance or celebration of hetero love and happiness. It's gonna get bitter single queer in here.
> 
> After watching Ladies Night Out I couldn't help but see Killer Frost as an expression of Caitlin's struggle with her queer identity, in particular her real discomfort with heteronormative rituals such as a bachelorette where all your friends are straight and engaged/partnered/pregnant except you. In case it isn't obvious, I been there.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy!

Caitlin is, to put it mildly, tired of this shit.

"This shit" meaning: powers that came with a supervillain alter ego whom everyone hates instead of just being, you know, powers, like running fast or getting vibes off people.

"This shit" meaning: all the people she has ever cared for leaving her or lying to her or wanting to fix her, as if she was made wrong or something. Maybe she is.

"This shit" meaning: literally everyone, EVERYONE she knows floating on cloud nine in their sickeningly perfect relationships.

More specifically, "this shit" means a bachelorette party that Caitlin had no expectation of enjoying even before she decided to leave town and focus on herself for a while. But here she is, wearing a feather boa and sipping champagne, because Iris looked so hopeful and she felt so guilty that she couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

Bachelorette parties though. Honestly. 

Caitlin knocks back Cecile's champagne with some force. She's almost grateful when Amunet's henchman interrupts the gushing speculation over Felicity's wedding plans. In any case, her general simmering discomfort gives her the icy fury she needs to send the tentacle-eyed goon flying backwards through the restaurant window. As Killer Frost elbows Caitlin aside and takes a swig from the champagne bottle, there is a shameful sense of...relief. Killer Frost doesn't have to give a shit about other people's happy endings. She can be bitter and cold and brilliant.

Much later, Caitlin resurfaces and Killer Frost slinks back into the recesses of her (their?) mind. She is almost sad to be back in full control of herself. It is so much easier not to care, to freeze everything - including her own heart - but these women are still her friends. Even if they are sickeningly happy. Even if they use the phrase "hashtag feminism" out loud with no sense of irony. Even if after all that, they ask her to be maid of honour at their heteronormative mating ritual.

I will have so much to do, Caitlin thought. Godfuckingdammit. She smiles though, and says yes, because she owes Iris, and she thinks they understand each other a little better now.

Barry and Iris (and Cisco and Gypsy) are still sickeningly happy, but they are seem to dial down the gushing and the excessive PDAs. Cisco takes Caitlin out for coffee one day and they talk about things, anything and everything, for the first time in a long time. Caitlin doesn't remember Killer Frost giving voice to her quiet rage, but something must have happened. She feels...seen.

A voice in the dark caverns of her mind whispers, _you're welcome_.

Caitlin smiles. The shit is still there. She's still tired. But maybe the two of her can deal with it together.

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts?
> 
> A quick note: the middle differs to canon but it ends in the same way as the episode, even though I kinda wanted Killer Frost to freeze everyone to the ceiling and glide off into the sunset to lead her happy gay villain life. I reckon Caitlin at heart forgives her friends their hetero smugness and they in turn become a bit more sensitive to her struggles.


End file.
